Dodger
Dodger is a character from "Oliver and Company". Dodger played as The Collector in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe Guardians of The Galaxy Tommy Picklesocchio played as Jiminy Cricket He is a Cricket Tramp the Red-Nosed Dog played as Donner Dodger Pan and Dodger Pan in Return to Neverland played as Peter Pan He is a Flying Boy Perditahontas played as John Smith Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) Played as Ninja Gym Leader He is a Ninja Gym Leader Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) Played the Father of Max He is Taylor's Dad Dinosaur King (396Movies Style) Played Jonathan The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) played as Professor Marvel He is a Professor Who Framed Dodger played as Roger Rabbit He is a White Rabbit Dodger (Shrek) played as Shrek He is an ogre Oliver Little played as Snowbell He is a White Cat Kim White and the Seven Dogs played as Sleepy He is a dwarf The AristoDogs played as Scat Cat He is a Cat Dodger the Dog (SatAM) played as Sonic He is a hedgehog Patch (Dumbo) played as Jim Crow He is a Crow Mewrella played as The King He is a King Skippy in New York played as Robert Shandling He became the new mayor of New York It's A Wonderful Life (brucesmovies1 style) played as Clarence Odbody He is a Angel Second Class Dodger and Oliver: The Movie played as Tom Cat He is a Cat Rita Poppins played as Bert He is a Man Ash the Pokemon Trainer & Friends played as Duck the Great Western Engine The Iron Baloo played as Dean McCoppin Orinoladdin, Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback and Orinoladdin 3: The King of Thieves played as Magic Carpet He is a Flying Carpet Orinocules played as Pegasus He is a Flying Horsce He played Verne in Over the Animals' Hedge (DinosaurKingRockz Style) He is a turtle The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) played as Wilbur He is a bird He played Tom in Dodger and Jib He is a cat He Played Mufasa In The Tramp King He is Simba's Father Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style Played as Tyro He is an earthbending father Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) Played as Sam Parrish He is the Bos of The Parrish Shoes Ritarella Played as Prince Charming He is a Prince The Rescuers (brucesmovies1 style) and The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style) Played as Bernard He is a mouse The Frog of Notre Dame Played as Clopin He is a Gypsy The Rescuers Down Under (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Played as Jake He is a Kangaroo Mouse The Little Seinfeld Played as Max He is a dog Dodger's Great Adventure: The Movie Played as Barney He is a dinosaur The Dodger and Pals Show Played as Dooley Dog Story Played as Woody He is a cowboy doll Hocus Pocus (brucemovies1 style) Played Binx (Cat) Dodgerington he played as Paddington Bear Scarlett O'Hara in Wonderland he played as The Doorknob Portrayals: *In Simba & Company Played By Danny *In Pudge and Company Played By Pal *In Larry and Company Played by Orinoco *In Oliver and Company (Chris1701 Style) He is Played By Basil *In Theodore and Company he is played by Scooby Doo. *In Skimbleshanks & Company he is played by Rum Tum Tugger Gallery: Dodger in Oliver and Company.jpg|Dodger in Oliver and Company Dodger in House of Mouse.jpg|Dodger in House of Mouse The gym leaders red and blue (399movies style).jpg Gym leader kanto (400Movies Animal Style).png Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232264-768-432.jpg Dodger oliver and company.jpg dodger_Taylor_tramp'dad.png|Dodger as a Cowboy oliver_and_company_dodger.gif dodger3.gif 7d6392c91a887829068282be5df253de95d3f281_hq.gif 100114_disney-dogs-feat-18.png 1050344_1382578379242_258_300.jpg Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232400-450-327.jpg Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899908-960-536.jpg Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899909-500-279.jpg Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899914-500-279.jpg IHhQ.gif kk1x122a.jpg Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1219.jpg oliver-company.png Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872955-768-432.jpg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884514-768-432-1-.jpg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917545-768-432.jpg Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917575-768-432.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-674.jpg tumblr_ng2uophttT1tiv24fo1_r1_500.gif Dodger-oliver-and-company-35412776-245-245.gif dodger_by_vanillecream-d4x5yqp.png 2530.png Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:White Characters Category:Dodger and Rita Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters